hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Pacific hurricane season
ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209-251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/03/2022 till:04/04/2022 color:C3 text:Malia from:07/05/2022 till:12/05/2022 color:C2 text:Agatha from:28/05/2022 till:02/06/2022 color:TS text:Blas from:01/06/2022 till:06/06/2022 color:TS text:Celia from:08/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C5 text:Darby from:12/06/2022 till:19/06/2022 color:TS text:Estelle from:13/06/2022 till:15/06/2022 color:TD text:Six-E from:02/07/2022 till:07/07/2022 color:C1 text:Frank from:05/07/2022 till:10/07/2022 color:C1 text:Georgette from:13/07/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C1 text:Howard barset:break from:19/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:TD text:Ten-E from:22/07/2022 till:23/07/2022 color:TD text:Two-C from:22/07/2022 till:26/07/2022 color:C2 text:Isis from:23/07/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C4 text:Javier from:01/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C3 text:Kay from:04/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C3 text:Niala from:08/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:C1 text:Oho from:14/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:C5 text:Lester from:14/08/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:C4 text:Madeline from:14/08/2022 till:22/08/2022 color:C1 text:Newton barset:break from:23/08/2022 till:28/08/2022 color:TS text:Orlene from:25/08/2022 till:03/09/2022 color:C2 text:Paine from:26/08/2022 till:13/09/2022 color:C5 text:Roslyn from:03/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C5 text:Pali from:09/09/2022 till:14/09/2022 color:TD text:21-E from:14/09/2022 till:25/09/2022 color:C2 text:Ulika from:28/09/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:TS text:Seymour from:28/09/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:C1 text:Tina from:02/10/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:TD text:Ian from:06/10/2022 till:12/10/2022 color:C4 text:Virgil barset:break from:14/10/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C4 text:Winifred from:14/10/2022 till:14/10/2022 color:TS text:Walaka from:19/10/2022 till:24/10/2022 color:C1 text:Xavier from:29/10/2022 till:04/11/2022 color:TS text:Yolanda from:05/11/2022 till:12/11/2022 color:C3 text:Zeke from:20/11/2022 till:21/11/2022 color:TS text:Alpha from:04/12/2022 till:08/12/2022 color:TS text:Beta from:23/12/2022 till:27/12/2022 color:TS text:Akoni barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2022 till:01/04/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Malia - C3, March 25-April 4 (Out of Basin), 120 mph, 960 hPa Agatha - C2, May 7-12, 105 mph, 962 hPa Blas - TS, May 28-June 2, 65 mph, 998 hPa Celia - TS, June 1-6, 55 mph, 1002 hPa Darby - C5, June 8-September 6 (Exits basin on August 22 and re-enters August 24), 180 mph, 904 hPa Estelle - TS, June 12-19, 60 mph, 999 hPa Six-e - TD, June 13-15, 35 mph, 1009 hPa Frank - C1, July 2-7, 80 mph, 978 hPa Georgette - C1, July 5-10, 75 mph, 986 hPa Howard - C1, July 13-15, 75 mph, 986 hPa Ten-e - TD, July 19-20, 30 mph, 1012 hPa Two-c - TD, July 22-23, 35 mph, 1005 hPa Ivette - C2, July 22-26, 100 mph, 970 hPa Javier - C4, July 23-August 12(Out of Basin), 155 mph, 923 hPa Kay - C3, August 1-10, 115 mph, 955 hPa Niala Oho Lester Madeline Newton Orlene Paine Roslyn Pali 21-e Ulika Seymour Tina Ian Virgil Winifred Walaka Xavier - C1, October 19-24, 80 mph, 986 hPa Yolanda - TS, October 29-November 4, 60 mph, 998 hPa Zeke - C3, November 5-12 (Out of Basin), 120 mph, 952 hPa Alpha - TS, November 20-21, 40 mph, 1007 hPa Beta - TS, December 4-8, 45 mph, 1003 hPa Akoni - TS, December 23-27, 50 mph, 1001 hPa Records and abnormalities Throughout the 2034 Pacific hurricane season, 14 records were broken as a result from an extreme super El Nino. One of these records includes the most named storms in a single Pacific hurricane season with a total of 33 storms, 23 hurricanes, 11 of which becoming major hurricanes. Other records include: #highest ACE value (421.725) #most storms in Central Pacific season (5 of the 6 storms become hurricanes, 4 storms become major hurricanes, and 3 become Category 5 equivalent in the Western Pacific) #strongest hurricane of the Eastern and Central Pacific (Hurricane Lester and Hurricane Pali) #smallest storm diameter worldwide (Alpha, 10.4 km) #greatest travel distance of a storm (Hurricane Madeline, 8,650 miles (11,025 kilometers)) #first known landfall to a country south of the equator in the Eastern Pacific (Tropical Storm Seymour) #first known landfall to western Canada (Hurricane Darby) #first season to use Greek Alphabet names #largest diameter of a storm in the Eastern Pacific (Hurricane Roslyn, 2,050 miles) #costliest storm worldwide (Hurricane Javier, 180 billion dollars 2022 USD) #most deaths of a Eastern Pacific hurricane (Hurricane Vance, ≥2000) #most crossover storms from Atlantic to Pacific (Hurricane Colin-Iris and Hurricane Ian) #most storms originating in the 3 regions of the Pacific (Darby, Javier, Kay, Madeline (C5 in West Pacific), Zeke) #longest active storm worldwide (Hurricane Madeline, 48 days, August 14-September 30) Storm names Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific hurricanes Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2030s Category:Category 5 Pacific hurricanes Category:Category 4 Pacific hurricanes